Lynx & Leo
by Loveless1310
Summary: So, this is kinda my sequel/companion piece to Talking to the Dead. You really don't have to read that one to understand this one but I would like it if you read that one as well. Summary inside.


So, this is kinda my sequel/companion piece to Talking with the Dead. This is the only the first chapter and I don't know how long this will be but I wanted to get the first chap up to see what you guys think.

**Summary: **So, years after the final battler with Voldy, which inevitably took young Harry Potter's life, Hermione and Ron are living a simple life. One day their children meet up with a pair of twins that look a lot like two very opposite people the group used to know. When the kids are discovered to have strong magical abilities old Dumbles is called in and offers them tickets(for lack of a better word...) to Hogwarts. What mischief can these two cause and what are they hiding? Find out here! lol

Oh, yeah, the stupid disclaimer. Do I look like the riches woman in Europe or whatever JK is? I don't think so. So until further notice I don't own HP or any of the characters associated with it. For now, I do own Lynx and Leo though.

* * *

**Lynx & Leo**

It was now about fifteen years after the defeat of Voldemort, which also marked the death of the beloved golden boy. Hermione and Ron were watching their kids in a park near their house. (God I hate this pairing but I have to use it for this story…)

Hermione looked over at her two kids, a little boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a little girl with bright, flame read hair and sparkling blue eyes. They seemed to be enjoying the company of two other kids. One had raven black hair with piercing green eyes the other with platinum blond hair and molten silver eyes.

"Lily, James (In honor of Harry's parents) don't go off to far." Called Ron as he saw they were getting a little to far away for comfort. They turned around and in unison gave a look that clearly said 'Leave us alone to play dad.'

When the time came for the Weasleys to leave the two children brought their friends over to meet their parents. "Mommy, daddy, this is Lynx," Lily said, indicating the one with black hair. "And this is Leo." James said, indicating the blond one.

"Hello." They said in unison and gave Hermione and Ron brilliant smiles.

"They're like us. They're twins but they don't look alike either." Lily informed her parents.

"It's nice to meet you two." Hermione said, smiling down at the two, almost familiar, boys. "Where are your parents?" She asked, looking around and not seeing anyone else in the park.

Lynx stepped up at this. "We don't have any. Never have. We take care of ourselves and watch out for each other." He said, almost proud that himself and his brother could live alone at such a young age.

Hermione gasped and Ron finally tuned into the conversation. "You don't have anyone to take care of you?" Ron asked. They shook their heads, like it was no big deal. "How do you survive? Get food and drinkable water? Where do you stay at night?"

The boys looked at each other then turned back to the couple. "It's really easy actually." Said Leo as the two grasped each others hands. They held their free hands out in front of them and muttered something in a strange tone. Suddenly, on the table behind the couple, food appeared.

Both Hermione and Ron gaped at the food that appeared out of no where. "How did you do that?" came Ron's shocked tone.

The tow boys shrugged. "We've always been able to do stuff like that. Ever since we can remember." Leo replied.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the two boys. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We live just over there in that house then you can play with Lily and James some more." All of the children brightened at this and agreed.

Once they got into the house, Hermione instructed Lily and James to show the boys where they could wash their hands and clean up a little. Once they were gone she turned to the fireplace and flooed Dumbledore.

By the time dinner was finished it was getting pretty dark outside. There was a knock on the door and Ron went to answer it as the kids played in the living room. They heard the appropriate greeting of "Hello Dumbledore" and then saw that Ron had returned with a very old looking wizard.

Dumbledore beckoned Lynx and Leo to come stand before him and they did so, feeling it not the best idea to disobey him. He inspected them thoughtfully before introducing himself "I am Professor Dumbledore and the current headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've hear that you have quite the talent at using magic. Can you show me?"

They nodded in unison. "What would you like us to show you?" They asked as one.

"Anything that you want to show me." Dumbledore said simply.

They shared a sidelong glance at each other before smirking slightly. They once again grasped hands and held the free ones in front of them. From seemingly nowhere two snakes appeared and wrapped themselves around the two boys' small frames. "Was that a good demonstration?" Lynx asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at them. They had potential that was certain. "I guess I should give you these." He said, holding out two envelopes with a wax seal on them. One was addressed to one Lynx Minoan and the other addressed to Leo Minoan.

Lynx and Leo shared another glance before taking the letters and opening them. They looked shocked as they read the letter.

"I also have both Lily's and James' with me as well." He said, handing the envelopes to their respective owners.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lynx said cautiously, not wanting to get to many hopes up just to have them crash down again.

"I assure you, everything that letter says is true. You have the chance to go and learn from some of the best minds of the wizarding world. Your gracious host is one of them." Dumbledore indicated Hermione, who was the current potions master (Snape getting his beloved job as DADA professor.)

"This could be fun." The two boys said to each other, their eyes once again full of mischief, the snakes still around their small bodies hissed in agreement.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? It really doesn't have anything to do with Talking with the Dead but I got the idea from it. And I may add to that story later.

Well I hoped you liked this one. I will probably continue writing it no matter what though...


End file.
